Attempts have hitherto been made to use phenolic resin molding materials, instead of metal materials or ceramic materials, with respect to mechanical parts for use in vehicles and the like. Since such phenolic resin molding materials are much lighter than metal materials and the like, developments for applying the phenolic resin molding materials to various members have been more actively performed.
As a technique with regard to such a phenolic resin, for example, the techniques described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, and the like are known. In these documents, it is described that phenolic resin molding materials having blends at specific ratios have excellent heat resistance and mechanical strength.